Your Born
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Sequel dari Good Bye My Lover spesial ultah Saskey/Gomen walau udah telat/. ./Sasuke mengalami mimpi teraneh sepanjang dirinya hidup/bertemu dengan istrinya yang sudah meninggal seminggu lalu/aku bersyukur bahwa dirimu memiliki teman yang sangat perhati,


Pistol tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Mata obsidiannya membidik dengan tajam sasaran yang ada di depan mata. Sebuah papan kayu berbentuk manusia berwarna hitam. Garis-garis putih menjadi aksen yang begitu kentara pada bidang hitam, memberikan fokus bidikan yang jelas.

Begitu tenang napasnya, terkendali seperti cheetah yang siap menerjang mangsa.

Jarinya mulai menegang untuk menarik pelatuk.

Satu hembusan napas lagi dan ia akan menembaknya.

Tepat di antara kedua mata target.

Tepat menembus tengkorak, langsung ke otak besar.

Membunuh target dengan cepat.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

**Sequel of Good Bye, My Lover**

**Your Born**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Otanjoubi Omedetto, Uchiha Sasuke! © Kurousa Hime**

**Happy Birthday To You © YUI**

**Warnings: Typo(s), Gaje, AU, semi-OOC**

**Rate T**

**With genre(s): Friendship and Romance**

**Enjoy Reading **_**minna-san**_

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Dan buyarlah konsentrasi sang pemuda. Dengan kesal, ia lepas _goggle _kuning yang telah melindungi matanya dari serpihan peluru yang dilontarkan oleh sang pistol. Namun, semuanya menjadi buyar hanya karena kedatangan tamu-tamu menyebalkan ini.

"Bisa tidak kau jauhi aku, hah?" bentak Sasuke kesal pada sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik.

Namikaze Naruto, nama pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja mengganggu sesi latihan tembak si bungsu Uchiha tersebut, hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya saja. Dengan santainya ia mendekat dan merangkul pundak tegap sang pemuda tampan―yang mempunyai rambut ala emo―yang langsung memberontak. "Jahat sekali kau padaku. Aku, kan, hanya ingin melihat latihan tembakmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengajarimu untuk membidik lebih baik."

"Tch, aku bisa latihan sendiri!" sambar Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dari seputar pundaknya. "Lepaskan aku, dasar _baka_! Lagipula aku lebih mahir dibanding dirimu!"

Kembali ejekan terucap oleh Sasuke dan menancap begitu dalam di hati Naruto. Namun bukan seorang Naruto namanya jika tidak kebal sudah dikatai berpuluh kali oleh sang sahabat. Toh, mereka berdua sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Apalagi mengingat bahwa sahabatnya itu baru saja kehilangan cintanya yang paling berharga.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kalau Sasuke memang tidak mau, biarkan saja." ucap seorang pria berambut mirip orang berumur dan wajahnya ditutupi sebagian oleh masker―Hatake Kakashi. Ia dan kedua teman dari Naruto dan Sasuke datang memasuki ruang latihan sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah dua sahabat ini. "Kau ini memang tak bisa melihat _rookie. _Sasuke butuh ketenangan, Naruto."

Naruto hanya mendengus sambil membuang wajah. Kedua teman mereka yang berada di belakang Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Sudah enam jam kau bermain dengan benda itu." Tegur si kepala nanas. Sesekali dia menguap sangat lebar. "Kau butuh istirahat." Katanya kemudian. Dia lalu meninggalkan tempat sesi latihan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Betul apa kata Shikamaru, Teme. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Hobi sekali sih main dengan benda itu." Cemberut Naruto.

"Dengarkanlah, Sasuke." Ternyata si rambut cokelat panjang itu juga menganmbil andil.

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya dengan intens. Sebeginikah perhatiannya mereka padanya?

Lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Kurasa otot-ototku juga sudah mulai tegang."

Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan sahabatnya keluar dari tempat itu. Saat naruto melewati Kakashi, dia mendelik sebentar member kode rahasia kepada si pria bermasker.

.

.

.

Jarum detik waktu terus berputar, namun rasa kantuk belum juga datang. Sasuke mengamati kamarnya yang tampak lengang. Kamar segi empat itu bercat putih, dengan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Tidak ada poster ataupun gambar apapun tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu sunyi senyap. Hanya suara hembusan napasnya yang mengisyaratkan tempat itu memiliki kehidupan di dalamnya.

Tadi, setelah diantar oleh Naruto menuju apartemennya, dia langsung kabur begitu saja. Terlebih dia memberikan jus tomat. Aneh memang. Akhir-akhir ini teman-temannya bersikap sangat baik terhadapnya dan perhatian sekali. Ah, mungkin karena aku baru kehilangan dirinya makanya mereka seperti itu, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk dengan sebelah kaki terayun di bangku tempat tidurnya, dan sebelahnya lagi bersila di atas tempat tidur empuknya. Dipijitnya bagian belakang lehernya dan diregangkannya otot-otot lengannya. Detik berikutnya perhatiannya teralih pada jus tomat kaleng di atas meja kerjanya.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri meja kerjanya itu. Diam sebentar, ia tampak berpikir. Sedikit ragu dibukanya penutup kaleng jus tomat pemberian Naruto. Ditegaknya sedikit. Ternyata tidak buruk juga minum jus tomat kalengan, batinnya lagi. Dan akhirnya jus tomat itu pun kandas dihabiskan olehnya.

Pandangannya lalu berpendar di sekeliling meja kerjanya. Ada sebuah pigura kecil berbingkai dari kayu berwarna cokelat. Pigura itu berhadapan lawan arah dari Sasuke. Agak ragu, Sasuke mengambilnya.

Membaliknya perlahan.

Serasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

Detik-detik membaliknya membuat jantung berpacu tak terkendali―berdebar-debar.

Dan akhirnya…

Sasuke menatap pigura yang sudah dibaliknya itu. Napasnya tercekat. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya.

Sungguh, walau sudah lewat dari beratus-ratus detik yang dia lupakan saat ini, hatinya belum siap. Belum cukup untuk melupakan kisah kasihnya. Cintanya. Sungguh sangat belum…

Di dalam pigura tersebut ada selembar foto saat _pre-wedding_ mereka. Satu hari sebelum kekasihnya masuk rumah sakit kembali dan empat hari sebelum dia meninggalkan kehidupannya di sini.

Wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit pucat―tertutupi sedikit oleh _make up_ itu ― nampak sangat bahagia. Mereka―yang berada dalam pigura itu―memakai tema dengan ala _shinto _(_shinzen kekkon shiki_). _Shiromuku—kimono_untuk pengantin wanita—terkesan anggun membalut tubuh rampingnya. Rabut merah mudanya tersanggul rapih ditutupi dengan tutup kepala. Tutup kepala yang biasa digunakan adalah _wataboshi_―tudung pengantin―dan _tsunokakushi _(penutup dahi). Kekasihnya duduk dengan anggunnya pada kursi sedang dirinya berdiri mendampinginya di sebelah kanan. Pakaian yang Ia kenakan adalah kimono resmi dengan hakama. Hitam dan putih yang cukup kontras dengan latar belakang pohon Sakura yang memang saat itu sedang berguguran.

Walau foto pernikahan mereka memakai ala _Shinto_, namun sebenarnya pernikahan yang mereka langsungkan justru ala barat (_kirisuto-kyou shiki_). Saat keduanya bersama itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke cukup membahagiakan. Dan sempatnya marga sang kekasih berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berada di dalam sebuah café. Duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitamnya―tanpa gula dan itu adalah khasnya. Ini aneh. Rasanya sebelumnya dia berada di dalam kamarnya. Mengapa dia bias ada di sini sekarang?

Apakah aku melamun?

Tch, sudahlah. Mungkin aku hanya berimajinasi saja, pikir Sasuke datar. Dirasakannya ada sebuah getaran yang berasal dari saku celana kanan jins biru dongkernya. Ada e-mail masuk rupanya dan itu dari…

Sakura-_koi_.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya―kaget bukan main. Pasalnya mana mungkin dia janjian dengan orang yang sudah meninggal beberapa minggu lalu, kan? Dengan segera Sasuke membuka _e-mail _tersebut.

Isinya hanya berisi untuk Sasuke menunggu dirinya barang lima menit lagi karena sepertinya taksi yang dia tumpangi terkena macet cukup parah.

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya kembali dengan wajah datar. Oh, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa terasa aneh sekali situasinya sekarang?

"Haaaah…" Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Sudahlah. Otak jeniusnya tidak mau berpikir keras untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Yang jelas, dia senang sekali karena akan bertemu dengan istrinya―kekasih hatinya kembali. Hatinya rindu, raganya rindu, fisiknya rindu akan sosok gadisnya.

Dengan melihat ke arah luar, dimana pemandangan _traffic _ mengsisi keramaian Konoha Street 205, siang itu. Sasuke tampak menikmati bahkan dengan senyuman yang jarang dia tampilkan. Dan ingatkan betapa banyaknya gadis di luar sana dan di dalam café terpesona akan ketampanan dan senyuman seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

_Kau yang tak pernah terjangkau olehku, karena kita tak mungkin bersama. Kau yang tak bisa tersentuh olehku, karena kita berada dalam ruang dan dimensi yang berbeda._

.

.

.

Sasuke tertegun. Diangkatnya wajahnya dan kini matanya beradu pandang dengan mata besar berwarna emerald gadis bernama Sakura itu. Sepasang mata yang besar dan bercahaya, seolah suatu energi yang tak ada habisnya terpancar dari kedua bola mata itu.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sesekali diikuti dengan hal sama serupa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura sembari menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

Sasuke sadar―berusaha kembali dengan wajah datar dan tenangnya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menyenderkann badannya di kursi yang ia tempati. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Kenapa kita janjian hari ini?"

"Loh, memangnya harus ada alasan mengapa kita janjian hari ini?" Sakura malah berbalik menanya.

"Hn," tanggap pendek Sasuke dengan kata iritnya yang khas itu.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku seharian, Sasuke-_kun_. Bisakah?" Sakura langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya tersebut. Mata _viridian _yang besar dan bulat itu tampak berbinar-binar bagai mata seekor anak anjing yang imut. Uh, Sasuke tidak bisa melawannya.

"Hn." Dengan disertai anggukan―lalu berpura-pura menyesap kopinya. Matanya membuka sebelah melihat ekspresi wajah bahagia milik istrinya. "Kau ingin minum?" tawar Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak, ah. Nanti saja aku mau membeli es krim di ujung taman." Sakura memakai topinya kembali, lagi-lagi rambutnya yang sudah memanjang itu selalu dikepang dua. Yah, penampilan Sakura yang terlihat cupu itu justru semakin membuatnya manis.

.

.

.

"_Double ice cream vanilla and strawberry flavor one, please_?" pesan Sakura. Dia sengaja sekali memakai bahasa inggris yang dikuasainya itu untuk sekedar pamer di depan suaminya. Sasuke menatapnya biasa saja tanpa minat. Menatap menu yang tergantung rapi di dinding toko es krim asal perancis itu.

Matanya melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh pelosok ruangan. Meja-meja kayu mahoni berwarna cokelat mengkilat, dengan bangku-bangku panjang berwarna cokelat yang lebih gelap. Gelas kaca kecil berisi air dan sekuntum bunga anggrek bulan bertengger cantik di atas setiap meja.

Bantal-bantal duduk berwarna biru langit dengan rumbai-rumbai emas di sekelilingnya, tersedia di setiap bangku panjang—lengkap dengan kain segitiga dengan corak kotak-kotak antara oranye dan kuning di sandarannya.

Beberapa pot bunga besar tampak di setiap sudut ruangan—pot sederhana berwarna cokelat pekat. Lantainya dilapisi papan dan permadani tipis merah marun dengan corak eksotis dari abad pertengahan. Lampu-lampu tua yang besar bergantung di langit-langit ruangan, kaca-kaca kecil dengan bohlam kecil berwarna kuning tertata apik di atasnya.

Dinding ruangan tertutupi _wallpaper_ bernuansa biru langit dan putih, serta ornamen keemasan pada sekat pembatasnya. Jendela-jendela besar di setiap dinding, dengan bingkai kayu berwarna jingga. Gorden tipis berwarna putih bertengger di setiap bingkai jendela.

Sungguh sebuah café yang sederhana.

Tidak ada kesan Perancisnya sama sekali.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ketika Sakura telah melingkarkan tangannya pada lengannya dan langsung mengajak dirinya keluar menuju taman. Sudah memasuki awal musim panas rupanya. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai liburan musim panas.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di dekat pohon besar yang rindang. Cuaca hari ini ternyata cukup terik. Untungnya dia hari ini hanya memakai pakaian biasa saja―tanpa kemeja dan jas konyol yang membuatnya terlalu formal dan gerah―Polo _shirt_ hitam berkerah yang agak ngepas dengan badannya yang sedikit atletik itu dan celana jins hitam ¾ dengan tambahan rantai di sisi kantung kirinya. Sedangkan istrinya hanya memakai Polo _shirt_ putih berkerah dipadukan rok mini bergelombang warna _pink_ dengan tambahan celana jins putih ¾ juga. Oh, ternyata hari ini mereka berpakaian serasi sekali.

Tampak Sakura sedang berbisik-bisik riang dengan anak kecil yang sedang bermain di dalam bak pasir yang agak besar tersebut. Ada sembilan anak kira-kira yang sedang mengerumuni Sakura. Hh, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang penting istrinya bahagia dan tidak bermain kelewat batas seperti kejar-kejaran. Dan ingatkan pada dirinya juga, akan membawa Sakura untuk kontrol. Rasanya dia jadi sedikit pelupa.

Wajahnya dia tadahkan menuju langit. Melihat gumpalan berwarna putih satu-satunya di kanvas alami berwarna biru tersebut. Hm, dia jadi mengerti kenapa temannya si jenius tukang molor―sebut saja Nara Shikamaru―tampak tenang menyukai langit itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik bajunya. Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan apa-kau-bocah pada anak kecil yang dengan wajah bersemu sedikit menunduk.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kalem, mengingat dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang sebenarnya paling dibencinya.

"A-ano… Umm, bi-bisakah…Kakak meniupkan… ba-balon?" jawab anak itu sambil mengulurkan benda berwarna biru reyot di kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, mengambilnya lalu meniupnya tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup meniupnya, Sasuke mengembalikan balon tersebut kepada anak kecil tersebut. Belum sempat dia hendak bersender pada kursi, sudah datang lagi anak kecil sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang ompong dan berambut seperti duren―mirip sekali dengan si Dobe, pikir Sasuke―menodongkannya dengan balon.

Terus kejadian itu berlanjut hingga Sembilan anak terakhir yang memintanya untuk meniupkan balonnya. Tadinya Sasuke tidak mau lagi, habis sepertinya dia seperti sedang dikerjai saja. Tapi, melihat anak kecil itu tampak seperti Sakura berukuran mini itu mulai berkaca-kaca matanya, Sasuke jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Akhirnya balon yang ditiupnya itu selesai juga. Diberikannya pada anak kecil tersebut dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih, kakak." Si anak cilik tersebut member kecupan kecil di pipi kanan Sasuke dengan mulusnya lalu kabur begitu saja dengan Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong.

"Hihihi…," tawa Sakura membuyarkan bengongannya. "_Ne_, ucapkan terima kasih anak-anak pada Kakak Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kepada anak-anak kecil yang sebelumnya sudah ditiupi balonnya oleh Sasuke tengah berbaris bersejajar memanjang.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, takjub sekaligus kaget melihat apa yang terlihat di permukaan balon warna-warni tersbut. 'Happy B'day' begitulah tulisannya. Anak kecil tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih dulu sebelumnya barulah mereka menyanyi selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke dengan bahasa inggris mereka yang awut-awutan.

Sasuke tertawa cukup keras. Bahkan Sakura _sweatdrop _melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba menjadi _out of character_ begitu. Nyanyiian selamat ulang tahun yang aneh dari anak-anak kecil itu membuat Sasuke bahagia.

Ah, dia melupakan hari ini ternyata. Hari dimana dia dilahirkan di bumi ini dan hidup di sini.

.

.

.

Sakura masih tertawa-tawa mengingat kejadian lima belas menit lalu membuat suaminya jengkel bukan main karena tawa renyah Sakura.

Lima belas menit sebelumnya, setelah anak-anak kecil itu bernyanyi untuknya, Sasuke diberi pelukan dan ciuman-ciuman manis dari sembilan anak dengan brutalnya hingga ia sendiri terjatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Belum lagi anak-anak yang memberinya ciuman itu memberinya sedikit air liur juga. Yaks, Sasuke jadi makin sebal dengan anak kecil.

Sasuke memukul puncak kepala Sakura sedikit kencang agar istrinya itu berhenti tertawa. Usahanya berhasil juga namun digantikan dengan suara aduhan, segera Sasuke mengelus-elus kepala istrinya akibat dari tindakannya tersebut.

Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda Sakura sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih, Sakura-_koi_. Aku bersyukur memiliki dirimu."

Sakura bersemu di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia malu dalam artian banyak hal. Malu karena dipanggil _koi_ kembali oleh kekasihnya dan malu karena dipeluk oleh Sasuke di tengah-tengah jalan Konoha Street yang selalu ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

"Aku… Aku juuga bersyukur Sasuke-_kun_ sudah dilahirkan ke dunia ini dengan selamat dan bernapas sampai saat ini." Sakura menatap suaminya sembari tersenyum sangat lembut hingga membuat Sasuke bersemu.

"Aku sependapat denganmu." Sasuke mengelus kepala belakang Sakura sayang.

"Dan aku juga bersyukur karena sudah memiliki dirimu." Dengan malu-malu Sakura mengucapnya dengan nada yang rendah. "Dan aku juga bersyukur…," Sakura tidak lagi mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke terkekeh geli―dan tidak mendengar pernyataan terakhir Sakura―dan membawa istrinya itu kabur ke tempat yang lebih sepi lagi agar bisa mendapatkan privasi lebih. Tahu kan kalau Uchiha itu paling tidak suka diperhatikan bahkan untuk saat-saat berduaan dengan kekasihnya ini? Dasar Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ke rumahmu saja, ya?" pinta Sakura saat Sasuke berjalan melawan arah dari rumah Sasuke.

"Hn, untuk apa?"

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja badan Sasuke tersentak. Dadanya berdebar sangat kencang sekali, dan peluh juga mengalir dari pelipisnya dengan sangat seksinya!

Dilapnya wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi sebelumnya? Dimana Sakura-nya? Bukankah tadi dia sedang berkencan dengan Sakura? Lalu ke mana dia?

Ah, menyebalkan.

Dengan segera perasaannya menjadi sangat kecewa sekali. Ternyata yang dialaminya sedari tadi adalah mimpi. M-i-m-p-i. oh, _Kami-sama_ kenapa mengirimkan mimpi yang sebegitu nyatanya? Sasuke merasa kehilangan Sakuranya lagi. Pupus sudah mimpinya karena terbangun tiba-tiba.

Hah, sudahlah, desahnya pasrah. Saatnya memang kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali dimana dia sudah kehilangan Sakuranya. Kembali karena tahun ini sang istrinya tidak bisa mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya. Walau tadi dia sudah bermimpi merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kekasihnya. Tapi, hei, itu adalah mimpi.

Tch, terserahlah yang penting mimpi atau tidak Sasuke agak sedikit kecewa karenanya.

.

.

.

Sungguh Sasuke kaget sekali dengan kejadian hari ini yang dialaminya.

Pertama, dia memimpikan istrinya yang sudah tiada dan Sakura juga menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama dengan anak-anak kecil yang ada di taman.

Kedua, dia kaget bukan main melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

Ini ruang tv rumahnya buka, sih? Kok, rasanya ada yang aneh sekali.

Kenapa ada spanduk yang sudah terpasang setengah dan lagi ada gadis bercepol dua sedang membetulkan satunya lagi.

Lalu, kenapa ada _Aniki_-nya―Uchiha Itachi―juga _Aniki_ dari istrinya―Akasuna Sasori―sedang memakai topi ala pesta ulang tahun dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan terompet kecil.

lalu―oh, siapa pula itu yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makan itu? Dua rambut pirang milik orang yang berbeda jenis tersebut. Pirang duren dan pirang ala Barbie sedang mendekor _Birthday cake _sepertinya yang sangat lebar dan terlihat menggiurkan tersebut?

Dan lagi siapa itu yang bergerumbul di sofa. Yang satu sedang tidur, yang satu sedang mengemil, yang satu sedang menggunting-gunting pita warna-warni, yang satu―oh, sudahlah percuma.

Ada begitu banyak orang di sini dan yang diketahui oleh Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, dadanya berdebar menhan rasa haru.

"Ehem!" deheman dari Sasuke sukses membuat semua kegiatan terhenti di ruangan itu tak terkecuali dengan pria berkepala nanas yang masih asik tidur tersebut. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di apartemenku, hm?"

"E-eh, aduh ketahuan…!" ujar pria berambut pirang duren dengan cengiran juga garukan di belakang kepalnya.

"Jelaskan ada apa ini sebenarnya! Kalian membuat ruangan tv menjadi―"

"KACAU!" teriak Naruto menyela ucapan Sasuke. "Teme, ini untukmu!" teriak Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetto, _Sasuke(kun)!" teriak semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut membuat telinga Sasuke penging seketika.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Dia sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya yang terbilang sangat special dan aneh ini. Sahabat-sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, _minna_!" ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum sangat tulus.

Naruto langsung menyerbu memluknya sambil terisak haru. Entah apa yang membuat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu menagis.

Karena meihat adegan Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke itu, Itachi mempunyai ide. Dia menyuruh yang ada di sana juga ikut memeluk Sasuke―tapi, para wanita tidak mau. Urutannya dari Naruto, Itachi, Kiba, Sasori, Shikamaru yang sudah bangun, Sai, Shino, Neji, dan terakhir adalah Chouji yang langsung menubruk mereka menjadi gepeng seketika. Para wanita hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah pria kekanankan di depan mereka.

Sasuke mengeram marah, badannya sakit karena dialah yang paling di bawah. Seketika ingatannya kembali pada mimipinya. Semuanya terasa sama apa yang berada di dalam mimpi dengan aslinya.

Sasuke tertawa lepas setelah mencak-mencak memarahi sahabatnya itu―namun posisi mereka masih tetap seperti tadi. Ulang tahunnya tahun ini benar-benar sangat istimewa sekali. Begitu banyak kejutan yang sama telah dialami olehnya.

Samar-samar dia melihat bayangan Sakura diantara sahabat istrinya itu. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Sasuke paham apa yang telah diucapkan istrinya itu, kemudia bayangan Sakura pun menghilang dari sana bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

_Dan aku bersyukur…_

_Bahwa dirimu memiliki teman yang sangat perhatian dan baik kepadamu._

_Aku bersyukur walau kepergianku menyakitkan namun dengan adanya mereka itu tak akan membuatmu merasa sedih dan terpuruk._

_Aku bersyukur sekali lagi…_

_Bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya sampai nanti kita di surga…_

.

.

.

Happy Birthday to you you Happy Birthday to you you  
>あなたに贈るバースディャ塔Oよ OK?<p>

驚かせてごめん 特別な日に 会えてよかった  
>ローャNの火を消して 乾杯しましょ オメデトウ!<p>

Happy Birthday to you you Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you いつも アリガトウ!<br>Happy Birthday to you you Happy Birthday to you you  
>あなたに贈るバースディャ塔Oよ OK?<p>

いつも近くにいて 特別な夢 聞かせてほしい  
>これからもよろしく プレゼントもあるよ オメデトウ!<p>

Happy Birthday to you you Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you いつも アリガトウ!<br>Happy Birthday to you you Happy Birthday to you you  
>あなたに贈るバースディャ塔Oよ OK?<p>

これからもずっと 辛い日だって一緒  
>そうやって歳をとってゆきたいの<p>

Happy Birthday to you you Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you いつも アリガトウ!<br>Happy Birthday to you you Happy Birthday to you you  
>あなたに贈るバースディャ塔Oよ OK?<br>.

.

.

Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you<br>anata ni okuru ba-sudei songu yo ok?

odorakasete gomen  
>tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta<br>rousoku no hi wo keshite  
>kanpai shimasho omedetou!<p>

Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you yo itsumo arigatou!  
>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you you  
>anata ni okuru ba-sudei songu yo ok?<p>

itsumo chikaku ni ite  
>tokubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii<br>kore kara mo yoroshiku  
>PUREZENTO mo aru yo omedetou!<p>

Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you you  
>anata ni okuru ba-sudei songu yo ok?<p>

kore kara mo zutto tsurai hi datte issho  
>sou yatte toshi wo totte yukitai no<p>

Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you you  
>anata ni okuru ba-sudei songu yo ok?<p>

**O W A R I**

**Arena Author Ihiy:**

Halloooooooo~ Maaf un, telat beberapa hari dari ultah Saskey. Huhu… Padahal Nna berjuang buat fic ini di tengah kesibukan ujian SOCA, dan OSPE. Huaaaa dan Nna gagal buatnya karena terbagi-bagi begini pikirannya. Dan hasilnya taram, gagal kan bikin sequel Good By, My Lover special ultah Saskey. Maaf ya Saskey aku bikin kayak gini ceritamu. Huhu…

Yang jelas sequel dari GBML ini sudah kelar satu. Nanti Nna akan buat sequelnya lagi. Apakah Saskey akan ketemu ya sama jodohnya lagi? Saskey di cerita GBML ini sudah berumur 23 tahun dan berprofesi sebagai direktur Uchiha Corp cabang Konoha yang suka sama olahraga _shoting_! Hehew…

Okelah, waktunya Nna off. Kalau jelek atau ada saran untuk sequel lanjutannya bilang aja ya! Jangan sungkan-sungkan!

Dadah!

Kali ini tidak ada omake!


End file.
